Forever Yours
by Bella-and-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu meiner FF Beyond Eternity, Laylas Kindheit bzw Teenagerjahre im Kreis der Cullens führen sie in eine neue Stadt, in der sich plötzlich alles verändern soll.
1. Prolog: Claire de lune

**Alsoo...das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu meiner Fanfiction "Beyond Enternity". Der Prolog war hier schon zu lesen, nur falls ihr euch wundert. Anders als Beyond Enternity ist diese Geschichte noch nicht fertig, ich bin zwar schon bei Kapitel zwölf, aber es kann hin und wieder mal sein, dass es nicht so wirklich flüssig weitergeht, wie beim letzten mal, weil doch einiges an Stress dazugekommen ist...Ich werde auch nicht die ersten zwölf Kapitel gleich posten, sondern in einem Abstand von ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch ein bis zwei Wochen (nur mal zur Anmerkung: das sind Vorsätze...wer sich die schon mal gemacht hat, weiß wie schwer sie einzuhalten sind^^)**

**Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass euch auch der Sequel zu Beyond Enternity gefällt und würde mich sehr über das ein oder andere Review freuen :D**

**Außerdem sei noch angemerkt, dass ich es für unsinnig halte, diese FF zu lesen, wenn ihr den Vorgänger nicht gelesen habt, denn das wäre etwas kompliziert zu verstehen...**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: _

_Die Figuren aus "Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" und seinen Folgebüchern gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld sondern schreibe nur so zum Vergnügen. Figuren, die nicht aus Bis(s) sind, entspringen meiner Feder. Trotzdem verdiene ich leider kein Geld mit ihnen -.-_

**

* * *

Forever Yours**

Prolog: Claire de lune

Bella POV

Ich grinste breit, als ich an der Seite meines Mannes ins Flugzeug nach Jacksonville, Florida stieg. Edward hielt meine Hand fest in seiner und führte mich zu unseren Plätzen.

Nach Außen hin strahlte ich die geheimnisvolle Ruhe aus, die uns alle umgab, aber Innerlich war ich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten…ich würde meine Mutter wieder sehen…meine Mutter, ihren Mann und vor allem meine Halbschwester.

Edward hatte mir diesen Ausflug zu unserer Hochzeit geschenkt und ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, hatte aber auch eine Überraschung für ihn parat. In Jacksonville, ganz in der Nähe von unserem Hotel spielte am Abend einer der berühmtesten Pianisten der Welt. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Liste der Titel zu bekommen, die er spielen würde und es waren tatsächlich – eingebettet in eigene Kompositionen – einige von Edwards Lieblingsstücken enthalten.

Kurz entschlossen hatte ich alles daran gesetzt, die letzten Karten für das Konzert zu bekommen – mit Erfolg. Die Tickets lagen nun oben auf meinen Kleidern sicher im Koffer verstaut.

Natürlich war es Edward nicht entgangen, dass besagter Komponist spielte, aber ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er erst anrufen konnte, als alle Karten vergriffen waren.

Jetzt saß er neben mir, vollkommen ahnungslos über meine Pläne für diesen Abend und sah mich an.

„Freust du dich?", flüsterte er. Ich lächelte und nickte, meine roten Haare fielen mir dabei ins Gesicht. Ich war nun so stark, dass ich mein Aussehen und auch das von Edward dauerhaft verändern konnte, was auch notwendig war, weil er mittlerweile schon über zwanzig sein sollte und ich offiziell tot war.

An Edward hatte ich allerdings wenig verändert – nur Haar und Augenfarbe. Er hatte jetzt dunkle Haare, die ihm in den üblichen Locken in die eisblauen Augen fielen, seine Haut war ein klein wenig dunkler aber immer noch blass und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht anfing zu glitzern, wenn er in die strahlende Sonne Floridas gelangte.

Ich hatte mittlerweile dunkelrote, vollkommen glatte Haare und grüne Augen, auch meine ansonsten alabasterfarbene Haut war etwas dunkler und ich hatte mein Gesicht minimal verändert, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Meine Antwort auf seine gestellte Frage war ein Grinsen und ein Kuss, woraufhin er zufrieden lächelte und sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte.

Wäre ich menschlich gewesen, hätte ich mich auf dem endlos langen Flug wahrscheinlich gelangweilt, aber als Vampir hatte ich gelernt, geduldig zu sein. Man sah viele Dinge anders, wenn man unbegrenzt Zeit hatte, da war ein Flug von ein paar Stunden nichts, aber ich war trotzdem froh, in Miami endlich aus dem Flugzeug steigen zu können, obwohl ich mich konzentrieren musste, um mich selbst und Edward nicht zu entlarven, weil die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel stand.

Edward sprach nicht, er wusste, wie schwierig es die ersten Minuten für mich war, unsere Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er holte unser Gepäck ab und ließ ein Taxi vorfahren, das uns zum Hotel brachte.

Um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es wieder in Ordnung war und ich mich an den Kraftaufwand gewöhnt hatte, nahm ich seine Hand.

Mein Mann lächelte und drückte sie, bevor wir Seite an Seite zur Rezeption gingen, wo eine Brünette in Uniform uns begrüßte, deren Namensschild sie als „Susan" auswies.

„Guten Tag und willkommen im Mariott Jacksonville. Mein Name ist Susan, was kann ich für Sie beide tun?", die Standart-Begrüßung klang nicht wirklich aufgesetzt, weil sie es schaffte, sie so zu sagen, dass wir uns angesprochen fühlten.

Edward lächelte – was mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte (ihres wahrscheinlich auch, aber sie behielt ihre Fassung sehr professionell …) – und sagte: „Ich habe vor drei Tagen angerufen und ein Zimmer reserviert."

„In Ordnung.", sie wandte sich dem Computer vor ihr zu.

„Cullen.", antwortete Edward auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage nach unserem Nachnamen.

Sie nickte und tippte, dann sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf und nickte.

„Hier sind Ihre Zimmerschlüssel, Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen. Ihr Zimmer ist im 4. Stock. Wünschen Sie eine Führung durch die Hoteleigene Lounge und den Wellnessbereich?", fragte sie, wobei sie mich freundlich ansah. Ich sah zu Edward und nickte.

„Bitte."

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie mir bitte zum Aufzug folgen würden, ihr Gepäck wird gleich nach oben gebracht.", fuhr sie fort und erhob sich, wobei ihre Kollegin ihren Platz am PC einnahm.

Susan führte uns zum Aufzug und wir fuhren nach unten. Im Untergeschoss angekommen führte sie uns durch einen großen Gang und öffnete eine Tür rechts.

„Das ist unser Indoor-Swimmingpool. Er ist mit dem Außenbecken verknüpft und Sie können ihn von 9 Uhr morgens bis 5 Uhr abends benutzen, Bademäntel und Handtücher finden Sie oben in ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie Badebekleidung brauchen, melden Sie sich bitte bei dem Personal hier unten. Die Tür an der Wand gegenüber führt zum hoteleigenen Sauna- und Dampfbadbereich, den Sie natürlich auch frei nutzen können, die Öffnungszeiten sind die gleichen wie beim Schwimmbad. Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, würde ich sie nun in den Lounge- und Essbereich führen.", sie hielt kurz inne um zu überprüfen, ob wir Fragen hatten, aber die hatten wir natürlich nicht – Edward konnte schließlich ihre Gedanken lesen…

Der Loungebereich war ein riesiger Saal mit verschiedenen Sitzecken und Couchtischen, mehreren Billardtischen und einer großen Cocktailbar.

„Die Tür zu ihrer Rechten führt in ein Sport- und Bowlingcenter.", sagte Susan und ich war mir mit einem Blick auf Edward sicher, dass wir diese Räume nicht benutzen würden – die Gefahr, aus Versehen die Bowlingbahn zu zerstören war zu groß – zumindest bei mir.

„Hier entlang geht es zum Essraum."

Der Raum war in hellen Creme- und dunklen Rottönen gehalten und wie der Loungebereich riesig.

„Es gibt ein Salat- und Frühstücksbuffet, der Rest der Speisen wird von Kellnern gebracht. Frühstück gibt es zwischen 7 und 10 Uhr, Mittagessen zwischen 12 und 14 Uhr und Abendessen ab 18:30 Uhr. Sie können sich ihr Frühstück auch aufs Zimmer bringen lassen, allerdings muss das unserem Personal am Abend vorher schon gemeldet werden, aus organisatorischen Gründen."

Susan brachte uns noch bis zur Tür unseres Zimmers. „So. Dann bleibt mir jetzt nur noch Ihnen einen schönen und entspannenden Aufenthalt in unserem Hotel zu wünschen und Sie zu bitten, bei Fragen, Anregungen und sonstigen Problemen mich oder ein Mitglied meines Teams anzusprechen."

„Danke Ihnen.", sagte Edward und ich nickte. Mein Mann lächelte und ich hätte schwören können, er hätte ihr einen Schein gegeben, sah aber diskret weg.

Susan lächelte. „Danke Ihnen Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen."

Edward schloss die Tür auf und ließ mich eintreten. Der Raum war groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet…Edward hatte darauf bestanden, eine Suite zu belegen und ich hatte irgendwann nachgegeben obwohl es meiner Meinung nach vollkommen unnötig war.

Das Doppelbett war mit einem creme-goldenen Tagesbezug abgedeckt, der zu Teppich und Wänden passte, das Bad war riesig und in Klassischem Weiß mit silbernen Wasserhähnen gehalten. Es gab einen riesigen Schrankbereich für mich und ein besonderes Extra, auf das Edward ebenfalls bestanden hatte war das schwarze Klavier an der Stirnseite des Wohnzimmers.

Nachdem wir das Zimmer erkundet hatten, nahm ich die Konzertkarten aus meinem Koffer und entschuldigte mich kurz, ich müsse noch einmal runter.

An der Rezeption angekommen sprach ich Susan an, die wieder auf ihrem Platz saß. Sie sah lächelnd auf.

„Mrs. Cullen. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, es ist alles wunderbar.", beruhigte ich sie. „Es ist nur so, dass ich meinem Mann Karten für das Konzert des Pianisten Harry Rubens heute Abend reserviert habe. Könnte man vielleicht einen Chauffeur für heute Abend arrangieren?"

Sie nickte und tippte kurz etwas, dann sah sie wieder zu mir auf. „Ihr Chauffeur wird um halb acht hier sein."

„Könnte ich die bei Ihnen lassen?", fragte ich und gab ihr die Karten.

„Natürlich. Ich werde sie an ihren Dinnertisch kommen lassen wenn Sie gegessen haben."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Susan.", ich legte einen 50-Dollar-Schein auf den Tresen, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zurück zum Zimmer ging.

Edward wartete auf mich mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Ich lächelte und ließ unsere Masken von uns abfallen.

Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich in seine sanften Augen, die nun wieder den wunderschönen Topas-Ton hatten, den ich so liebte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er leise, der Klang seiner Stimme war unwiderstehlich.

Ich lächelte wieder, strich über seine Wange und senkte meine Lippen auf die seinen.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis wir Essen gehen.", murmelte ich zwischen zwei kurzen Küssen.

Edwards Finger verloren sich in meinem Haar und er zog mich näher an sich um den Kuss zu erwidern…

…Es begann schon dunkel zu werden, als wir eine Stunde später in den Dinner-Saal kamen und von einem der Kellner an unseren Platz geführt wurden.

Edward setzte sich, ganz der Gentleman, erst als ich saß und legte seine Hand auf meine als der Kellner mit den Karten wiederkam.

Wir bestellten beide relativ wenig zu essen, denn es war schwer genug für mich, unsere Körper überhaupt dazu zu bringen, Essen anzunehmen, aber es schmeckte köstlich.

Edward lächelte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich es noch einmal erleben würde, ein menschliches Menü zu probieren. Danke, mein Engel."

„Immer doch."

Er sah kurz auf seinen Schoß, dann sah er auf und fesselte mich vollkommen mit seinem Blick. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Bella."

Mist. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt eine Überraschung für mich haben?

„Ähm…Gehen wir irgendwo hin?", fragte ich etwas nervös. Er dachte natürlich ich wäre nervös, weil ich nicht wusste, was die Überraschung war…

„Nein…", er grinste schief und zog ein schwarzes Samtkästchen aus seinem Jackett. Es war größer, als eine Ringschatulle aber man konnte nicht übersehen, dass Schmuck enthalten war. „Mach es auf.", flüsterte Edward so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte.

Es war ein Armband, eine schlichte, silberne Kette mit einer dünnen Plakette, die eingearbeitet war und auf der in geschwungenen Buchstaben „_thinking of you_" stand. Ich lächelte. Rechts und links neben der Plakette waren jeweils Anhänger mit unseren Anfangsbuchstaben.

„Edward…", hauchte ich. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Genau wie du.", murmelte er und schloss das Band um mein Handgelenk, wo es nun mit meinem Ring um die Wette funkelte.

„Miss…Ihre Sonderbestellung.", unterbrach uns einer der Kellner und stellte ein Tablett mit einem Umschlag zwischen uns ab.

Edward sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich hab auch noch eine Überraschung für dich.", erklärte ich.

Edward POV

Ich war vollkommen überrascht und perplex nahm ich den Umschlag, öffnete ihn und zog zwei längliche Papierstreifen heraus.

„Konzerttickets.", murmelte Bella.

Harry Rubens.

Ich las den Namen und sah zu ihr auf. „Aber das ist doch schon seit Monaten ausverkauft."

„Ich hab meine Methoden.", murmelte sie mit einem verboten verführerischen Grinsen. „der Wagen wartet draußen. Ich muss mich nur noch umziehen."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Engel."

„Immer doch.", flüsterte sie als sie aufstand um hoch aufs Zimmer zu gehen. Ich bezahlte die Rechnung und stand auf, um in der Lobby auf sie zu warten, als Bella mir entgegen kam.

Obwohl sie mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen nicht annähernd so schön war, wie sonst, sah sie in dem schwarzen Abendkleid das sie nun trug einfach atemberaubend aus.

Bella POV

Er sah wie immer glänzend aus in seinem schwarzen Jackett und als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn zu küssen spürte ich alle Blicke auf uns.

„Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte Edward als er meine Hand nahm und ich ihn zum Haupteingang führte, wo unser Fahrer in einem schwarzen Volvo auf uns wartete.

„Sie kennen unser Ziel?", fragte ich den Fahrer, der nickte und losfuhr.

Meine Hand lag auf Edwards und ich betrachtete verträumt mein Armband.

„Was ist?", er in seiner samtweichen Stimme.

„Es ist so wunderschön, Edward.", flüsterte ich. „Danke."

Er küsste meine Halsbeuge. „Nicht der Rede wert. Es passt zu dir."

„Nein…Es passt zu dir.", ich lachte und fing seine Lippen mit meinen ein. Als wir uns voneinander lösten hatte der Fahrer schon vor der Konzerthalle geparkt. Edward stieg aus und half mir aus dem Wagen. Der kurze Weg vom Auto über den Vorplatz des Theaters in dem das Konzert sein würde kam mir vor wie mein Gang zum Altar vor fast 5 Monaten.

Das Konzert selber war einfach unglaublich. Genau wie Edward war ich vollkommen fasziniert von der Musik und obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich Gedanken darüber machte die wievielte Umkehrung welchen Akkordes er gerade hörte genoss ich einfach nur die schönen, vertrauten Klänge des Flügels vor uns.

Als Mr. Rubens die sanften Klänge von Claire de lune anspielte nahm Edward meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ich blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen, die im Halbdunkel zu mir herunterfunkelten.

Edward POV

Es war unser Lied. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an das erste Mal, dass wir „Claire de lune" zusammen gehört hatten. Das erste Mal, dass ich sie nach Hause gefahren hatte…Obwohl es nun schon mehrere Jahre her war kam es mir vor wie gestern.

Für mich fühlte sich jeder Ton, jeder Akkord an wie eine Geschichte, die man mir als Kind erzählt hatte, so vertraut und immer noch so fesselnd…genau wie das Gefühl Bellas Hand in meiner zu halten. Ich würde mich wohl niemals ganz daran gewöhnen, niemals würde ich unsere Beziehung, unsere Ehe als normal ansehen. Bella, meine Frau würde für mich immer etwas Besonderes sein, sie würde mein Leben immer bereichern, sie würde immer das für mich sein, was sie jetzt schon für mich war und auch seit diesem ersten Tag gewesen war: Ein Geschenk des Himmels, ein Segen Gottes der mir gegeben wurde und ich würde niemals genug tun können, um sie zu verdienen.

Ich spürte, wie sie mich betrachtete und sah zu ihr herab. In ihren Augen sah ich nur das, was ich selbst fühlte und nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken ausdrücken konnte.

Das machte die Musik zu einem solch wichtigen Teil meines Lebens, durch meine Musik konnte ich ausdrücken, was kein Wort der Welt jemals beschreiben konnte. Die Musik gab mir eine Möglichkeit, meine Liebe zu Bella auszudrücken, und sie hatte Claude Debussy eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich auszudrücken.

Die Klänge flossen weiter dahin, ohne Anhaltspunkt, flogen durch den Raum und füllten alles aus, was in Hörweite war und schließlich schloss das Stück in einem klaren, leisen Schlussakkord, der noch einige Sekunden in der Schwebe hing, bis er vollkommen verebbte. Sekunden lang war es totenstill. Bis Mr. Rubens sich erhob und sich seinem Publikum zuwandte, das nun anfing Beifall zu klatschen.

Es war ein wunderbares Konzert gewesen und ich war unglaublich froh, über Bellas Geschenk.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel. Danke.", flüsterte ich, als wir auf dem Sofa unseres Zimmers saßen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte mich an. Es war ein Anblick den ich am Liebsten für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen würde, ihr wallendes Haar, das sich langsam aus der eleganten Hochsteckfrisur löste, ihre wunderschönen Augen, die langen Wimpern, die immer noch so zart wirkenden Gesichtszüge, das engelsgleiche Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen. Aber vor allem niemals missen wollte ich das einzigartige Strahlen in ihren Augen, wenn sie mich ansah. Sie sahen aus wie Sterne, die vom wolkenlosen Nachthimmel auf mich herabschienen und ich liebte sie.

* * *

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (nun ja, der Prolog war ja schon eine Weile zu lesen...)trotzdem würde ich mich sehr über ein Review freuen *liebguck***


	2. Kapitel 1: Samanthas Engel

**Sop jetzt aber wirklich das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :D**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Samanthas Engel**

Bella POV

Edward hatte einen Mietwagen bestellt – natürlich einen Volvo – der nun direkt vor dem Hotel auf uns wartete, damit wir zu meiner Mutter fahren konnten. Er schloss den Kofferraum auf und lud unser Gepäck ein, dann öffnete er mir die Beifahrertür und stieg schließlich selbst ein.

Ich war unglaublich nervös, freute mich aber auch sehr, meine Mutter wieder zu sehen, andererseits aber war ich besorgt, ob sie ohne mich zurechtkam.

Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass meine Mutter natürlich alleine zu Recht kam, sie war schließlich eine erwachsene Frau…aber es war sicherlich für keine Frau leicht, ihr Kind zu verlieren, egal wie.

Wir fuhren nur ungefähr 20 Minuten bis Edward vor einem einladend aussehenden Haus anhielt.

Es war das typische amerikanische Vorstadthaus: in hellen Farben gehalten, zweistöckig, die Tür war aus weiß gestrichenem Holz und die Fenster waren sehr groß.

Edward sah mich an. „Na dann…Mach uns mal unsichtbar, Liebes."

Ich lächelte, bevor ich mich darauf konzentrierte, dass Edward und ich nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Als ich die Augen öffnete konnte ich Edward nur sehr blass sehen, das hieß, dass er für menschliche Augen unsichtbar war.

Er nickte zur Bestätigung, dass man von mir auch nichts sah und wir stiegen aus und gingen den Kiesweg bis zur Türe entlang, dann zog Edward mich nach rechts und um die Ecke, wo sich der Hintereingang befand.

„Woher…?", fing ich an, aber er würgte mich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss ab.

„Shhh.."

Phil saß im Wohnzimmer und sah sich ein Spiel an, von meiner Mutter oder Samantha war nichts zu sehen.

„Komm, wir sehen oben nach.", murmelte Edward so leise, dass Phil keine Chance hatte, es zu hören.

Meine sensiblen Ohren hörten Renées Stimme schon, bevor wir sie sehen konnten, sie sprach sanft und leise:

„Und jetzt geht's ins Bett, mein Schatz. Du musst deinen Mittagsschlaf halten.", nun sah ich sie auch. Ihre Haare waren länger, etwas über schulterlang und mit dunkelroten Strähnen durchzogen, ihr Blick war unglaublich liebevoll, aber auch etwas streng, als sie zu dem Mädchen hinab sah, das auf dem Bett vor ihr saß.

„Sam nicht Bett tehen…", murrte das Mädchen, das die gleichen schokoladenbraunen Augen und die gleichen lockigen, dunkelbraunen Haare hatte, wie ich.

„Doch, du gehst ins Bett, Sam…", argumentierte Mom.

„Sammy Sichte hören."

„Ich kann dir nicht noch eine Geschichte erzählen, Sam, du schläfst ja nie."

Ich vermutete, dass genau das das Ziel meiner Halbschwester war, aber sie musste das etwas besser verpacken…

„Büddö Mommy…Sichte von Bella."

Ich erstarrte, als sie das sagte. Edward hielt meine Hand und Renée lächelte sanft. „Willst du wirklich die Geschichte hören?"

Sam nickte enthusiastisch und Renée gab auf, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie auf den Schoß.

„Das ist die Geschichte deiner Schwester Bella. Sie wurde geboren und war von Anfang an mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Als wir aus Forks wegzogen, war sie mein Halt und ohne sie hätte ich glaube ich nicht überlebt, du weißt ja wie schusselig Mommy ist. Bella war immer das Licht in meinem Leben, die Hoffnung in hoffnungslosen Stunden…Sie war mein Engel. Dann entschied sie, dass sie zu ihrem Daddy Charlie nach Forks wollte. Dort lernte sie einen Jungen kennen, den sie so sehr liebte, wie Mommy Daddy liebt. Sie waren lange ein Paar, bis Bella krank wurde und schließlich von Gott in den Himmel gerufen wurde. Dort ist sie jetzt immer noch und hat die Aufgabe, über ihre kleine Schwester zu wachen. Eddi, der Junge, den sie so sehr geliebt hatte, ist mit seiner Familie nach Europa gegangen und ich habe nie wieder von ihm gehört. Charlie lebt immer noch in Forks, es geht ihm gut, soweit ich weiß. Er wird uns mal besuchen kommen, Sammy."

Sam lachte hell und deutete auf etwas an der Wand über ihrem Bett. Edward und ich drehten uns so, dass wir ein großes Foto sehen konnten, ein Foto von mir und Edward auf dem Jahresabschlussball. Ich hatte meinen Gipsfuß noch und hielt mich mit einer Hand an Edward um nicht umzufallen.

„Bella Engel?"

„Ja, ich denke, sie ist ein Engel. Ich werde sie immer vermissen, aber ich spüre, dass sie hier ist, jeden Tag und über uns wacht."

Ihre Worte berührten mich sehr und ich wusste gleichzeitig, dass es ihr gut ging und sie meinen Tod verkraftet hatte.

Renée POV

Bellas Geschichte zu erzählen kostete mich immer noch einiges an Überwindung, aber ich wollte, dass Sam alles über ihre große Schwester erfuhr, ich wollte, dass sie mit Bellas Geschichte aufwuchs, denn Bella würde immer ein Teil von uns allen sein.

Sams Geburt war das Beste, was mir nach dem Tod meiner älteren Tochter hatte passieren können, Sam war der neue Stern in meinem Leben, sie brachte die Wärme zurück, die ich glaubte mit Bella verloren zu haben.

Ich hatte mein Leben nicht aufgegeben, weil es sie gegeben hatte, sie und Phil. Mein Mann hatte damals alles getan, um mich irgendwie aufzufangen, mit Erfolg, und nun war ich so glücklich wie ich es seitdem Bella und ich Forks verlassen hatten nie wieder gewesen bin.

Ich hatte Charlie geliebt, ich liebte ihn immer noch, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise und wir würden immer verbunden bleiben, allein durch unsere Tochter, aber Phil war jetzt mein Leben und er würde es auch bis zu meinem Lebensende bleiben.

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von Sam deren Kopf nun leicht gegen meine Schulter kippte, als sie einschlief.

Ich lächelte und deckte sie sanft zu, bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wo mein Mann sich gerade das Spiel der Mannschaft ansah, gegen die er am Wochenende spielen würde. Ich hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, um was es ging, versuchte seinen Enthusiasmus für dieses Spiel aber zu teilen.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte ich Phil, er sah mich aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen warm an und nickte, woraufhin ich in die Küche ging.

Spaghetti Bolognese war schnell gemacht und bald setzte ich mich mit einem zweiten Teller für mich neben ihn und versuchte zum hundertsten Mal, die Spielregeln zu verstehen, ohne ihm störende Fragen zu stellen, die er mir mindestens genauso oft schon beantwortet hatte.

Als ich den dick gepolsterten Spielern zusah, wie sie eine um die Andere Runde drehten schweiften meine Gedanken wieder ab. Ich hatte nichts von Charlie gehört, seit der Beerdigung und ich hoffte wirklich, dass es ihm gut ging…ich war schließlich nicht die Einzige, die ein Kind verloren hatte…Wieder bildete sich der so schrecklich vertraute Kloß in meiner Kehle.

Ich würde meinen Exmann in nächster Zeit vielleicht einmal anrufen und ihn hier her einladen. Er verstand sich relativ gut mit Phil, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, denn wenn sie über ihrer beider Lieblingsthema sprachen, den amerikanischen Nationalsport, verstand ich, wie schwer zu bemerken nur Bahnhof.

Bella POV

Ich sah ihr noch einige Zeit zu, wie sie neben Phil auf dem Sofa saß und mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck versuchte, zu verstehen was da vor ihren Augen über den Bildschirm flackerte, dann berührte Edward sanft meine Hand, seine Lippen waren dicht an meinem Ohr:

„Wir sollten langsam gehen, Engel."

Ich nickte und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Lass mich noch ein Mal meine Schwester sehen, bitte Edward."

Er nickte und ich huschte nach oben ihn Samanthas Zimmer.

Ihre dunklen Locken umrahmten das wunderschöne Gesicht auf dem nun ein friedlicher Ausdruck erschien. Ich stand direkt vor ihrem Bett, als mein Blick auf das Bild von mir und Edward fiel und ich lächelte. Mir schien es, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass Edward und ich für dieses Foto posiert hatten: Ich mit Gipsfuß und einer gesunden menschlichen Hautfarbe und Edward, strahlend schön und glorreich wie immer, seine Hand um meine Hüfte gelegt, damit ich nicht wie üblich die Balance verlor.

Eine Bewegung unter dem Foto riss mich aus den Gedanken und ich bemerkte, dass meine Schwester sich regte.

Sam POV

Ich öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, geblendet von dem Sonnenlicht, das plötzlich seinen Weg durch die Wolken und in mein Zimmer gefunden hatte. Als ich endlich alles erkennen konnte traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Dort stand Bella, sie sah genau so aus, wie auf den Fotos, nur leuchtete sie wie ein Engel. Ihre Haut reflektierte die Sonne wie ein Diamant.

„Du Engel?", flüsterte ich. „Bella…Engel?"

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie nickte. „Ja. Und ich bin immer da, um dich zu beschützen, Sam auch wenn du mich manchmal nicht sehen kannst…Ich wache über dich, für immer. Und jetzt schlaf, meine Kleine, träume von mir, denn ich werde immer bei dir sein."

Ich steckte meine Hand nach ihr aus und sie ließ es zu, dass ich ihre Finger berührte, sie waren eiskalt, hart und doch weich als sie mich sanft zurück auf mein Bett drückte und mich zudeckte.

„Gute Nacht, Sam."

„Nacht Engel."

Edward POV

Bella drehte sich zu mir um, dann wurde sie wieder unsichtbar.

„Bist du vollkommen verrückt?", zischte ich, als sie neben mir über den Rasen im Garten zum Auto ging.

„Sie wird denken, dass sie alles geträumt hat, Edward. Sie ist zu jung um zu begreifen, dass es Wirklichkeit war.", antwortete sie, während sie einstieg. „Und so wird sie wissen, dass ich da bin."

Irgendwo hatte sie wahrscheinlich Recht, aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht fassen, welches Risiko sie gerade eingegangen war…Andererseits wusste Bella meistens, was sie tat.

Ich war immer noch in Gedanken, als ich auf den Highway bog, der uns zum Flughafen bringen würde. Wir würden nun nach Hause zurückfliegen und morgen würde Layla eingeschult werden. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie schnell die Zeit mit der Kleinen vergangen war…Sie hatte sich sehr gut eingelebt und war nun fester Bestandteil unserer Familie, vor allem Rose und Esme lasen ihr regelmäßig jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und blühten in ihrer Gegenwart merklich auf. Wenn ich es mir richtig überlegte, hatte ich die Beiden wohl noch nie glücklicher erlebt.

Bella und ich waren für Layla mehr und mehr wie Ersatzeltern geworden, obwohl wir für die Menschen natürlich nur ihre Geschwister waren.

Ich war besonders stolz auf sie, als sie angefangen hatte, Klavier zu spielen und ich musste sagen, sie war ein Naturtalent.

Auf dem Gesicht meiner Frau erschien immer ein seliges Lächeln, wenn sie mich und Layla zusammen am Flügel sitzen sah und die Kleine wieder ein neues Stück gelernt hatte.

Alles in Allem war dieses Leben die Inkarnation dessen, was ich mir Jahrzehnte lang gewünscht hatte. Mein größter Wunsch, seit ich denken konnte war es immer, eine Familie zu haben; seit fast 110 Jahren lebte ich nun in der Gewissheit, niemals eigene Kinder haben zu können aber Layla machte diesen Traum zumindest ein Stück weit wahr.

Bella POV

Ich bemerkte, dass er in Gedanken war, aber das glückliche Lächeln auf seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht hinderte mich daran, ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen.

Edward war glücklicher seit unserer Hochzeit, vollkommener und ich genoss jede Sekunde, in der ich ihn so sehen konnte. Seit dem schönsten Tag in meinem Leben war vieles anders aber die ganze Familie schien insgesamt glücklicher zu sein und das war die größte Freude, die man mir machen konnte.

Meine neue Familie war so liebevoll wie sie es nur sein konnte, ich war von Anfang an bedingungslos akzeptiert und geliebt worden und genauso ging es Layla. Ich konnte fühlen, dass sie sich wohl fühlte, ich wusste aber auch, dass sie ihre Eltern vermisste und dass weder Edward und ich noch Esme und Carlisle ihre Eltern jemals würden ersetzen können.

Edward POV

Layla war trauriger, jetzt wo ihre Einschulung näher rückte und ich konnte sie gut verstehen, denn es war nicht nur der Anfang eines neuen Lebens und damit verbunden auch der Abschied aus dem alten, sondern genau einen Tag nach ihrer Einschulung würde sie sieben Jahre alt werden.

Ich wusste, Alice plante diesen Tag nun schon seit mehreren Wochen, um ihn für die Kleine zu einem wunderschönen Erlebnis zu machen, aber ich wusste auch, Layla würde sich wieder an ihre Eltern erinnern und diese Erinnerungen trug sie momentan leider noch mit Traurigkeit und vor allem Schrecken. Es war das Schlimmste, was einem Kind passieren konnte, die Eltern sterben zu sehen…Ich hatte es bisher noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, in ihren Gedanken zu lesen, um zu sehen, was sie damals gesehen hatte, aber ich war mich sicher, es war schrecklich für sie gewesen…

Ich bog nun in die Ausfahrt zum Flughafen ein und sammelte meine Gedanken, um mich wieder auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, das Auto stellte ich auf dem Flughafenparkplatz ab, wo es der Angestellte des Autoverleihs heute Abend abholen würde.

Bella war schon ausgestiegen und hatte den Kofferraum aufgemacht, als ich meine Tür öffnete um ihr zu helfen.

Wir checkten relativ schnell ein und saßen bald darauf auch schon im Flugzeug nach Carlisle.


	3. Kapitel 2: Home, sweet Home

**Danke für eure tollen Revis und Adds, ihr seid die Besten! Und als belohnung bekommt ihr jetzt das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :D**

**Allen ein frohes neues Jahr nachträglich, und fahrt vorsichtig bei dem Wetter das wir haben (ich war heut drei Stunden lang Schnee schippen hier :D)**

**Ok, jetzt aber genug von meinem sinnlosen Gebrabbel und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2:**

_**Disclaimer: (Ich bin nicht Stephenie Meyer!)**_

* * *

Kapitel 2: Home, sweet Home

Alice POV

Die Vorbereitungen für Laylas Geburtstagsfest waren abgeschlossen, ihre Einschulung war vorbereitet und ich war ein Mal in meinem Leben zu früh mit etwas fertig, was mich etwas unruhig machte.

Auch die Welle der Ruhe, die von Jasper ausging konnte mich heute nicht wirklich beruhigen.

„ALI!!", kam es von unten. Layla.

„Ja?", rief ich zurück.

„Kommst du einkaufen?", das war nun Rose und in diesem Moment fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen…Ich kam mir so unendlich dumm vor, wie in Aller Welt konnte ich das nur vergessen? Layla brauchte Kleider. Dringend.

Ich spürte, wie sich eine tiefe Falte in die Haut zwischen meinen Augenbrauen grub, weil es mir absolut schleierhaft war, wie ich das hatte vergessen können, aber Jasper und die Aussicht auf Shopping machten meinen Tag dann doch ein bisschen Besser.

„Ich komme!"

Mit einem Satz stand ich auf meinen Beinen, gab Jazz einen Abschiedskuss und sprintete nach unten, wo Rose und Layla schon auf mich warteten.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", murmelte die Kleine und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Schuldigung.", flüsterte ich kleinlaut und stieg neben Rose in ihren BMW.

Die Fahrt dauerte wie immer nur wenige Minuten und eine Halbe Stunde später standen wir auch schon vor der riesigen Mall von Carlisle.

„Mädels...Lasst uns einkaufen.", sagte ich und eröffnete damit feierlich unseren Shoppingtrip.

Nachdem Layla so ziemlich jedes Outfit im Laden anprobiert hatte, fanden wir endlich eines, das absolut perfekt war. Sie trug eine Bluejeans mit einem langärmlichen, marineblauen Oberteil, dazu eine kleine Jeansjacke und passende Turnschuhe.

Am ersten Schultag mussten die Schüler noch keine Uniform tragen und das war meine Chance.

„Gehen wir jetzt noch die Uniformen kaufen?", fragte Layla, als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich nickte und nahm sie an der Hand, Rose bezahlte ihre Klamotten und wir gingen gleich zum nächsten Laden.

Die Verkäuferin, die uns schon das letzte Mal bedient hatte kam auf uns zu. „Hallo, mein Name ist Hazel, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Wir brauchen eine Schuluniform für die kleine Dame hier.", antwortete Rose und deutete auf Layla.

Die ältere Frau bückte sich zu der Kleinen und musterte sie, um die Größe abzuschätzen, dann nickte sie, drehte sich um und kam mit einer Uniform wieder, mit der Layla in der Umkleidekabine verschwand.

Einige Minuten später schob sie den Vorhang zurück und trat einige Schritte nach vorne.

Die Uniform bestand aus einem marineblauen Faltenrock, einer weißen Bluse und einem ebenso blauen Halstuch (für Jungs war es eine Krawatte). Layla sah auch in diesen schrecklich einheitlichen Klamotten aus wie ein kleiner Engel und das entlockte mir und Rose ein Lächeln.

„Sehr schön. Wir nehmen eine ganze Garnitur davon.", murmelte Rose und Hazel nickte und brachte vier gleiche Uniformen mit Schuhen und aufgenähtem Schulwappen.

Diesmal bezahlte ich, während Layla sich wieder umzog und uns dann in ein Schreibwarengeschäft schleifte, wo sie ihre Hefte kaufen wollte (dank meiner Fähigkeit wusste ich genau, welche Hefte sie für welches Fach brachte und wir waren schnell fertig).

Layla POV

Das Einkaufen mit Tante Rose und Tante Ali machte Spaß, wie immer und viel zu früh mussten wir wieder zurück.

„Sind Eddi und Bells schon da?", fragte ich auf der Fahrt. Ali schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie kommen erst in einer Stunde."

Ich seufzte. Sie waren zwar nur ein paar Tage weg gewesen, aber ich vermisste die Beiden jetzt schon.

Viel zu schnell waren wir wieder zu Hause, was wohl an Tante Roses Fahrstil lag, den ich mittlerweile aber schon gewohnt war.

Ich stieg aus, nahm zwei Taschen aus dem Auto und rannte, durch den plötzlichen Wolkenbruch, der sich gerade auf uns entleerte, auf die Eingangstür zu, wo Carlisle uns empfing, mir die Taschen abnahm und ins Wohnzimmer trug, wo Esme auf dem Sofa saß.

„Hattet ihr Spaß?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte und setzte mich neben sie, Carlisle saß auch neben mir und Ali und Rose setzten sich gerade auf die übrigen Sessel.

„Wo sind Jazz und Em?", wollte ich wissen, weil ich sie nicht gesehen hatte.

„Jagen.", antwortete Carlisle und in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

Er sprach eine ganze Weile lang, bevor er wieder auflegte und uns ansah.

„Bella und Edward kommen früher als geplant an, sie sind in ein paar Minuten da."

Ich quietschte vor Aufregung und sprang auf. „Ali…wir müssen Bells das Outfit zeigen!"

Sie stand grinsend auf und hob mich hoch, sodass wir schneller oben ankamen.

Als es 20 Minuten später klingelte hatte ich meine neue Jeans und ein rotes Oberteil an und sobald ich den Ton der Klingel gehört hatte rannte ich nach unten, wo Bells und Ed gerade zur Tür herein kamen…

Bella POV (eine halbe Stunde früher)

Es regnete in Strömen, als ich an Edwards Seite aus dem Flugzeug steig.

Regen machte mir schon lange nichts mehr aus, denn er war mehr oder weniger konstanter Teil meines neuen Lebens als Mrs. Bella Cullen, vor allem aber meines Lebens als Vampir.

Edwards silberner Volvo stand immer noch auf dem Parkplatz, auf dem wir ihn vor drei Tagen stehen gelassen hatten.

Mein Mann öffnete mir die Türe und ließ mich einsteigen, bevor er sich selbst hinters Steuer setzte und der Volvo mit einem vertrauten Summen ansprang.

Edward POV

Die Fahrt dauerte etwa 20 Minuten und verlief relativ ruhig, Bella und ich verweilten in einer angenehmen Stille, wir brauchten keine Worte, um uns zu verstehen.

Gleich als wir vom Flughafengelände wegfuhren rief Bella neben mir Carlisle an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass wir einen früheren Flug geschafft hatten und kürzer als erwartet brauchen würden.

Ein wunderschönes und blendendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als das helle Haus in Sichtweite kam, das wir seit 2 Jahren unser zu Hause nannten.

Ich stieg aus, half ihr und nahm unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum, dann gingen wir Seite an Seite die Pforte hoch und Bella klingelte.

Als die Tür sich öffnete stellte sich sofort das vertraute Summen der Gedanken meiner Familie ein, Laylas Gedanken schrieen mich förmlich an, dass sie sich so freue uns wieder zu sehen und das entlockte mir ein Lächeln.

Esme kam sofort auf uns zu und umarmte Bella, bevor sie sich mir zuwandte, mein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und mich sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

In dem Moment da wir die Eingangshalle betraten ertönte ein glockenhelles Quietschen und Alice flitzte die Treppe herunter und zerquetschte Bella in einer festen Umarmung.

Hinter ihr kam Layla auf uns zu, sie rannte die letzten paar Stufen bis in Bellas Arme (die sich inzwischen von Alice befreit hatte).

„Hab dich vermisst!", nuschelte sie in das Haar meiner Frau, bevor sie sich zu mir wandte und lächelte.

„Eddi!", damit schlang sie ihre zierlichen Arme um mein Bein, mein Bauch war der höchste Punkt, den sie erreichen konnte.

Esme POV

Layla war die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, die ihn „Eddi" nennen durfte und danach nicht etwa um ihr Leben fürchten musste, sondern auch noch mit einem warmen Lächeln belohnt wurde.

Ich beobachtete meinen Sohn, der ihr sanft die blonden Engelslocken verwuschelte, was sie mit einem bösen Blick quittierte. Genau dort hin gehörte Edward, das spürte ich. Er hatte immer hier hin gehört und er würde es auch für den Rest der Ewigkeit. Hier hatte er eine Familie, ein Kind, das ihn fast als Vater betrachtete und das er ebenso liebte wie ich jedes von meinen Kindern liebte.

Edward hatte sich sehr verändert, seit Bella in sein Leben getreten war, aber Laylas „Ankunft" in unserer Familie hatte sein Lächeln noch echter, noch ehrlicher, noch glücklicher gemacht.

Er war sichtlich glücklich, aber es war nicht nur das, er war vollkommen.

Bella POV

Nach einer ausgiebigen Begrüßung und einigen Stunden, die wir mit unserer Familie im Wohnzimmer verbrachten und von unserem Wochenende erzählten, kündigte Laylas Gähnen an, dass es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, zumindest für sie.

Natürlich sträubte sie sich, wie jedes Kind, vor dem ins-Bett-gehen, doch ohne es zu bemerken schlief sie bald in Edwards Armen ein und er trug sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, das auf der gleichen Etage war, wie unseres.

Ich folgte ihm und sah gerade noch, wie er sie sanft lächelnd zudeckte und die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Er sah auf und nahm meine Hand, um mich den langen Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer zu führen.

Ich öffnete die Koffer, während er die Stereoanlage anschaltete. Die Jazzklänge waren so leise, dass Layla am anderen Ende des Ganges sie nicht mehr hören würde, aber unser Vampirgehör war vollkommen zufrieden damit.

„Wieder zu Hause.", flüsterte Edward. „Wie fühlst du dich, Engel?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Kein Wort dieser Welt hätte meine genauen Gefühle beschreiben können…Nach einigen Minuten entschied ich mich dann für eines, dass sie relativ gut zusammenfasste:

„Glücklich."

Edwards Gesicht erhellte ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, als er mir eine meiner Jeans reichte, die noch ungetragen war damit ich sie in den Schrank räumen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir fertig waren und Edward mich zum Bett zog, wo wir eng aneinander gekuschelt liegen blieben und dem Atem des jeweils anderen zuhörten.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella Marie Swan Cullen.", flüsterte er und strich mir über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.", erwiderte ich lächelnd.

Wir lagen noch eine Weile so da, bis der letzte Titel der CD verklungen war. Edward stand auf und ging zum Regal, um eine neue einzulegen, als der Henkel der Türe langsam heruntergedrückt wurde.

Mein Blick fiel auf Edward und dann auf Layla, die im Türrahmen stand.

„Komm zu mir, meine Kleine.", forderte ich sie auf und sie durchquerte mit kleinen Schritten das Zimmer, um sich in meine Arme zu kuscheln. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in meiner Bluse.

„Was ist passiert, Layla?", fragte ich und wechselte besorgt einen Blick mit meinem Mann.

„Alptraum.", nuschelte sie. Ich seufzte.

Edward POV

Bella seufzte und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Ich schaltete die Stereoanlage ab, durchquerte das Zimmer und kniete mich vor das Bett, sodass mein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie Laylas war.

„Du musst dich ausruhen, Layla", flüsterte ich.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah mich aus ihren saphirblauen Augen an, dann streckte sie die kleinen Arme uns und schlang sie um meinen Nacken. Ich hob sie hoch, immer auf ihre zerbrechliche Form achtend und setzte mich mit ihr auf unser Bett.

Leise fing ich an, Bellas Schlaflied zu summen und spürte, wie die Kleine sich merklich in meinen Armen entspannte und langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Bella POV

Seine klare, ruhige Stimme beruhigte nicht nur Layla sondern ließ auch meine Muskeln sich entspannen und so konnte ich mich besser darauf konzentrieren, Layla in einen traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf zu schicken, denn die Träume, also das Unterbewusstsein von jemandem zu beeinflussen, war für mich immer noch sehr schwer.

Edward sah mich unter seinen unglaublich langen Wimpern hindurch an und bedeutete mir – so gut das eben ging, ohne seine Arme zu bewegen, dass ich zu ihm kommen sollte.

Ich setzte mich hinter ihn und legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter.

„Meinst du, es wird irgendwann aufhören?", flüsterte ich.

„Ich weiß nur, dass wir alles in unserer Macht sehende tun werden, um es zu lindern.", antwortete er. „Aber ich kann ihre Träume nicht sehen, frag mich nicht warum aber es ist so."


	4. Kapitel 3: Erinnerungen

_**Danke an alle für die lieben Reviews, ihr seid die besten. hier jetzt das nächste chap. :D hoffe wie immer, es gefällt euch:D**_

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Erinnerungen **

**Layla POV**

**Das helle Licht der Sonne blendete mich, als ich aufwachte. Blinzelnd versuchte ich mich daran zu gewöhnen und konnte schnell die Sachen in Eddis Zimmer erkennen.**

**Bella war nicht da, aber Eddi saß immer noch auf der Bettkante und sah mich an.**

„**Guten Morgen, Engelchen."**

**Ich gähnte und lächelte, weil sein Kosename für mich nur die Verniedlichung von Bellas war.**

„**Hunger?"**

„**Jap."**

**Er stand auf und hob mich auf seine Schulter um mich nach unten zu tragen, wo Esme schon Rührei für mein Frühstück machte.**

**Eddi setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und ich schenkte mit Orangensaft ein.**

**Nur Sekunden später stellte Esme einen Teller vor mir ab.**

**Wie immer schmeckte es sehr gut und ich hatte schnell alles gegessen.**

„**Wo ist Bells?", fragte ich Edward.**

„**Die isst auch gerade ihr Frühstück."**

**Ich grinste aufgrund seiner Verschönerung…Er versuchte immer zu umschreiben, dass Bella gerade jagen war und wahrscheinlich irgendein Bambi aß, aber ich war die Vorstellung zu sehr gewöhnt, als dass es komisch gewesen wäre.**

„**Morgen ist dein großer Tag, Layla.", sagte Esme, die sich nun neben mich setzte und ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken legte.**

**Sie hatte Recht. Morgen würde ich offiziell eingeschult werden – einen Tag vor meinem 7. Geburtstag…**

„**Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Eddi, ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit – ich war nervös – ein wenig, aber nicht aufgeregt…**

„**Kann ich aufstehen?", murmelte ich einige Zeit später.**

**Esme nickte und räumte mein Teller ab. Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer und blieb vor Eddis Klavier stehen, langsam und vollkommen in Gedanken setzte ich mich.**

**Meine Schule war – genau die die Highschool der anderen (also Eddi, Al und Bella weil Em, Jazz und Rose offiziell schon auf dem College waren) – in Carlisle, der größten Stadt im Umkreis.**

**Esme und Carlisle würden mich morgen hinbringen und Rose und Em würden mich wieder abholen, dann würde ich mit meiner Familie feiern gehen…meine Familie…Mein Herz wurde schwer und ein dicker Kloß im Hals drohte mich zu ersticken, als ich an die Familie dachte, die ich vor 2 Jahren noch gehabt hatte. Ich vermisste meine Eltern vor allem an solchen Tagen sehr – wenn wir irgendetwas wichtiges planten, an Tagen, an denen sie an meiner Seite gestanden hätten, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und stolz gewesen wären…**

**Wie von selbst fanden meine Finger den Weg zu den Elfenbeintasten des Klaviers an dem ich immer noch saß…**

**Edward POV**

**Ich saß neben Esme am Tisch und hing meinen Gedanken nach, als sie meine Schulter kurz mit ihrer Hand berührte und mich so dazu veranlasste, sie anzusehen.**

„**Was ist los, Edward?", fragte sie besorgt.**

„**Layla.", murmelte ich. „Sie ist bedrückt."**

**Sie seufzte. „Sie vermisst ihre Eltern."**

**Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und sah sie an, hoffend, in ihrem Blick Antworten zu finden. **

„**Was soll ich tun, Mutter?"**

‚**Du musst mit ihr reden, Edward. Es ist vollkommen natürlich, dass sie sie vermisst und das wirst du auch nicht ändern können. Aber du kannst ihr zeigen, dass du weißt, wie sie sich fühlt. Vielleicht solltest du ihr von deiner Familie erzählen.', riet sie mir in Gedanken.**

**Ich seufzte. Meine Familie war ein Thema, das ich äußerst ungern ansprach, obwohl ich mich relativ gut erinnerte oder vielleicht gerade deswegen…Ich wusste es nicht, aber vielleicht war es wirklich genau das, was sie brauchte…eine Person, die sie verstand, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte.**

**Das beruhigende und zugleich unglaublich traurige Klavierstück, das ich vor einigen Wochen für sie komponiert hatte erklang im Nebenraum. Layla hatte sich – wie ich das auch oft tat – vollkommen in die Musik vertieft und sie als rettenden Anker, als Gefühlsventil benutzt, denn mit Musik konnte man so viel mehr ausdrücken, als mit Worten.**

„**Geh, Edward.", murmelte Esme mit einem ermutigenden Druck auf meine Schulter. Ich nickte und stand auf.**

„**Danke, Mutter."**

**Sie lächelte. „Gern geschehen, Edward."**

**Layla POV**

**Vollkommen in meinen traurigen Gedanken versunken spielte ich ein Lied, das mir Edward erst vor ein paar Wochen beigebracht hatte.**

**Es drückte meine Trauer und alle anderen Gefühle: die Verwirrung, die Schuldgefühle, die Angst so perfekt aus, als hätte ich es selbst geschrieben und es zu spielen war, als würde ich mir alles vom Herzen reden, irgendwas sagte mir, dass Edward es deshalb geschrieben hatte.**

**Erinnerungen überfluteten mein Denken, Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten mit meinen Eltern – meiner Familie. **

**Ich wusste genau es schmerzte Bella und vor allem Edward mich so traurig zu sehen, denn die beiden waren für mich die besten Ersatzeltern, die es geben konnte, obwohl ich offiziell von Carlisle und Esme adoptiert worden war kümmerten sich Bella und Edward um mich als wäre ich ihr leibliches Kind.**

**Ich hatte mich hier immer willkommen und geliebt gefühlt und mehr als alles Andere war ich dankbar dafür, ich hatte mehr als nur Glück gehabt, die Cullens treffen zu dürfen und sie taten schon alles in ihrer Macht stehende, damit es mir gut ging. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich schuldig, dass ich, trotz allem, was sie für mich getan hatten, den morgigen Tag am Liebsten mit meinen Eltern verbracht hätte.**

**Es stand mir nicht zu ihre bedingungslose Liebe und Aufopferung so zu belohnen, vor allem nicht bei Bella und Edward; sie taten alles für mich und ich war einfach nur undankbar.**

„**Das bist du nicht, Layla.", erwiderte eine leise, samtene Stimme hinter mir – Edward kam zu mir und hob mich hoch, um mich gleich darauf wieder auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, sodass wir nun beide am Klavier saßen. **

**Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust und die Kälte, die von ihm ausging beruhigte mich.**

„**Hast du mich gehört?", flüsterte ich.**

„**Zum Teil.", antwortete er, seine langen Finger wanderten abwesend durch meine Locken. „Du solltest wissen, dass Bella und ich dich verstehen, Layla. Was du erlebt hast ist schrecklich und uns ist bewusst, wie sehr du noch immer darunter leidest."**

**Ich seufzte. „Ich kann die Bilder einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen.", sagte ich erstickt und spürte sofort wieder, wie der Kloß in meinem Hals größer wurde, als meine Stimme brach. Edward schlang seine Arme um meine Taille, ich drehte mich zu ihm und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.**

„**Wird es irgendwann aufhören?", fragte ich, als sich meine Stimme soweit gefestigt hatte, dass ich ihr trauen konnte. Sein süßer Geruch beruhigte mich, genauso wie das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs, als er ein- und ausatmete, aber die Tränen liefen immer noch unaufhaltsam über meine Wange.**

„**Es wird besser werden, das verspreche ich dir. Aber du wirst dich immer an sie erinnern, sie immer ein Bisschen vermissen…Sie sind deine Eltern, Layla und dieses Band wird niemals verschwinden.", sagte er leise und nach langem Nachdenken.**

**Eine ganze Weile lang sagten wir nichts weiter, saßen einfach nur da und hingen unseren Gedanken nach und als er wieder anfing zu sprechen klang in seiner Stimme etwas mit, was ich nicht erkannte oder verstehen konnte: etwas wie Traurigkeit aber auch irgendwie anders…**

„**Ich vermisse meine Eltern auch manchmal noch, vor allem meine Mutter."**

**Ich erstarrte. Noch nie hatte ich ihn von seinen leiblichen Eltern reden hören.**

**Er holte tief Luft, bevor er anfing, zu erzählen:**

„**Meine Mutter war immer da, sie brachte mir das Klavierspielen bei und sie hat mich letztendlich auch gerettet. **

**Sie war liebevoll, verständnisvoll und eine wunderbare Zuhörerin, konnte aber auch streng werden….", ich sah auf und sah ihn lächeln. In seinen goldenen Augen war ein Ausdruck, der mir sagte, seine Gedanken waren hundert Jahre weit weg…**

„**Mein Vater…", fuhr er fort. „…war wenig Zuhause, sein Job als Anwalt kostete ihn viel Zeit – Zeit, die ich gerne mit ihm verbracht hätte. Er starb sehr schnell nachdem er sich mit der Grippe angesteckt hatte im Krankenhaus. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, was dann passierte…Ich weiß nur noch, dass meine Mutter und ich uns relativ schnell auch ansteckten und…dass sie da war, bis zum letzten Tag pflegte sie mich und war bei mir.", hier brach er ab, aber ich wusste, was dann passiert war…**

„**Hattest du keine Geschwister?", wollte ich wissen.**

„**Doch.", antwortete er leise. „Und bisher habe ich noch niemandem von ihr erzählt, nicht einmal Bella.**

**Der Name meiner Schwester war Elizabeth Julia Masen, Elizabeth nach unserer Mutter und Julia nach unserer Tante, ich nannte sie immer Beth, meine Eltern riefen sie Elli. **

**Sie hat genauso ausgesehen, wie meine Mutter ausgesehen hatte: rotbraune, wellige Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen…Ich habe mehr von meinem Vater, wobei Haar- und Augenfarbe auch bei mir von meiner Mutter kamen."**

„**Du hattest grüne Augen?", fragte ich verblüfft. Ich kannte ihn nur so und es war schwer, ihn mir mit grünen Augen vorzustellen.**

„**Ja", antwortete er. **

„**Wie geht die Geschichte weiter?", fragte ich, nachdem er eine Weile lang nichts gesagt hatte und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.**

**Er seufzte. „Sie verschwand. Kurz nach ihrem 15. Geburtstag kam sie nie mehr von einem Ausritt zurück. Ich war damals sechzehn und Vater und ich suchten nach ihr, aber wir haben sie nie gefunden, nur ihre Kette, die einige Meilen entfernt am Waldrand gelegen hatte…Ich habe noch einmal nach ihr gesucht nachdem Carlisle mich gebissen hatte, aber ich habe nie herausgefunden, warum sie verschwunden ist, oder ob sie 1917 gestorben ist…", er sah mich an und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder in die Gegenwart. „Verstehst du, warum ich dir das erzählt habe, Layla?"**

**Ich schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Ich weiß, wie es ist, nicht Abschied nehmen zu können, wenn ein Mensch, den man liebt ganz plötzlich aus deinem Leben gerissen wird. Du musst wissen, dass ich dich verstehe, Layla und dass du, egal was ist immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, verstanden?"**

**Ich lächelte schwach, denn ich wusste, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, mir das zu erzählen, wenn er es nicht einmal Bella je erzählt hatte, wie viel ich ihm trotz meiner Undankbarkeit bedeutete.**

**Sein Seufzen brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und erinnerte mich daran, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte.**

„**Tut mir Leid.", murmelte ich.**

**Er lächelte warm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf.**

„**Wollen wir ein neues Stück probieren?"**

**Begeistert stimmte ich zu und hoffte so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.**

**Esme POV**

**Edward hatte meinen Rat angenommen und ihr von seiner Familie erzählt, auch ich hatte niemals gewusst, dass er eine Schwester gehabt hatte und es überraschte mich etwas.**

**Er versuchte nun, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, mit großem Erfolg denn Edwards Liebe zum Klavierspielen und zur Musik hatte Layla mit ihm gemeinsam und sie lernte schnell und gerne. **

**Nach ungefähr einer Stunde kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, Layla saß aber immer noch am Klavier und übte das, was er ihr eben beigebracht hatte.**

„**Meinst du, es hat geholfen?", fragte er leise, als er sich neben mich auf die Couch setzte…er sah wirklich ausgelaugt aus.**

„**Ja, ich denke sie fühlt sich besser, jetzt wo sie weiß, dass jemand sie versteht.", antwortete ich.**

**Edward setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und sah mich nachdenklich an. **

„**Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Edward…", versuchte ich ihm zu versichern, denn ich sah ihm an, dass er unzufrieden mit der Situation war.**

„**Ich weiß nicht, Esme…Vielleicht werde ich sie doch niemals verstehen können…Ich musste nicht zusehen, wie meine Eltern von einem Vampir getötet wurden.", flüsterte er. „Und ich kann mir einfach nicht ansehen, was sie gesehen hat, obwohl sie ständig daran denkt…"**

**Ich verstand ihn. „Du denkst, du müsstest in ihren Gedanken nach dem suchen, was sie gesehen hat um sie besser zu verstehen…aber du willst trotzdem ihre Privatsphäre nicht so weit verletzen, vielleicht solltest du einfach warten, bis sie bereit ist, es dir zu sagen."**

„**Wenn du dir ihre Musik anhörst wirst du wissen, dass das noch einige Jahre dauern könnte…", grummelte er.**

„**Ich weiß. Aber dann dauert es noch einige Jahre. Sie weiß, dass sie nicht alleine damit ist, und dass sie immer zu dir kommen kann…und wenn sie bereit ist wird sie das auch, Edward."**

**Bella POV**

**Sanfte Klavierklänge wehte mir entgegen, als ich vom Jagen zurückkam und ich sah Layla am Flügel sitzen, vollkommen vertieft in das Stück, das sie spielte.**

**Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, als sie sich auf einige schwierig klingende Harmonien konzentrierte.**

**Lächelnd schlüpfte ich leise, um sie nicht zu stören ins Wohnzimmer, wo Edward und Esme nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen und ruhig miteinander sprachen. Ein engelsgleiches Lächeln erhellte Edwards bis dahin noch sorgenvolles Gesicht als er mich sah und er durchquerte den Raum und gab mir einen sanften Kuss.**

„**Warst du erfolgreich, Engel?", fragte er mit samtener Stimme.**

**Ich nickte und lehnte meine Stirn an seine Schulter.**

„**Was hab ich verpasst?", wollte ich wissen.**

„**Ich habe mit Layla gesprochen…", der Ausdruck in seinen goldenen Augen sagte mir, dass er mir die Einzelheiten später erzählen würde, wenn wir alleine waren.**

**Im Laufe des Nachmittags kamen auch die anderen Familienmitglieder von der Jagt heim, die einen Umweg über Schottland gemacht hatten, um Emmett einige Bären zu beschaffen; ich hatte mich mir Rehen zufrieden gegeben, weil ich so schnell wie möglich wieder bei Edward sein wollte, der heute Nacht gejagt hatte als Layla geschlafen hatte.**

**Alice spielte einige Partien Schach gegen Edward und aufgrund ihrer Talente konnte nicht einmal Alice genau vorhersagen, wer gewinnen würde (weil Edward seine Taktik im Nanosekundentakt änderte), obwohl sie natürlich immer sich selbst gewinnen sah.**

**Jasper und Emmett versuchten sich erst an einem Spiel auf der neuen Playstation, dann – als Emmett seinen Bruder des Schummelns beschuldigte und der einige Minuten lang bestritten hatte – lagen beide miteinander ringend im Wohnzimmer, aus dem sie von Esme schnurstracks rausgeschmissen wurden, nachdem sie eine ihrer Vasen zerdeppert hatten.**

**Rose und ich beobachteten mit Layla amüsiert das Treiben, dann entschied Rose sich dafür, ein paar Frisuren an Layla auszuprobieren (die ganz begeistert zustimmte) und ich kramte „Willhelm Tell" heraus, denn seit ich in Europa wohnte interessierte ich mich nicht nur für englische und amerikanische sondern auch für deutsche und französische Klassiker und da ich nun eine Ewigkeit Zeit hatte, hatte ich mich dafür entschieden, gleich die Bücher in Originalsprache zusammen mit denen auf Englisch zu kaufen, denn als Vampir fiel einem Lernen sehr viel leichter.**

**Ich blinzelte. Es war dämmrig und die warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne färbten Edwards und meinen Raum in einem Hellrot.**

**Ich hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, über dem Ende des ersten Akts einzuschlafen.**

„**Guten Abend, Engel.", kam es von Edward, der im Schaukelstuhl gegenüber saß und mein Buch in der Hand hatte.**

„**Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte ich leise.**

„**Ein Bisschen mehr als vier Stunden, ich hab Layla ins Bett gebracht.", antwortete er, dann stand er auf und mit einem Mal war er hinter mir und erlaubte es mir, mich an seine Brust zu lehnen.**

**Da fiel mir unser kurzes Gespräch heute Mittag ein. „Worüber hast du denn mit Layla gesprochen?"**

„**Hmmm…", murmelte er, seine Lippen lagen auf meiner Halsbeuge, er schien nicht gerade erpicht darauf jetzt zu…reden.**

„**Edward…", versuchte ich ihn und mich wieder in die Realität zu bringen und er gab seufzend auf, legte sein Kinn aber auf meiner Schulter ab.**

„**Ich hab ihr meine Geschichte erzählt.", antwortete er leise, mit dem ernsten Ton, in dem eine uralte Traurigkeit steckte und den er nur benutzte, wenn er über seine Vergangenheit sprach. „Esme meinte, dass sie dann weiß, dass ich sie verstehe."**

„**Das tut sie bestimmt.", meinte ich und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, denn ich kannte ihn zu gut um zu glauben, das wäre alles gewesen.**

**Nach einem langen Schweigen holte Edward tief Luft und fing wieder an zu sprechen: „Ich hab ihr etwas erzählt, was bisher noch niemand wusste, nicht einmal Carlisle oder du. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie musste es wissen…"**

**Ich ließ ihn fortfahren und nahm seine Hand in meine und strich ruhig über seinen Handrücken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihm zuhörte und dass er sich Zeit lassen konnte. Er lächelte dankbar und erzählte mir dann die Geschichte von seiner Schwester Elizabeth, von der ich bis dato nicht wusste, dass sie existiert hatte.**

**Als er endete sah er mich mit einem unsicheren Blick an.**

„**Was ist denn, Edward?", fragte ich verwirrt.**

„**Bist du nicht sauer, dass ich dir das niemals erzählt habe?", murmelte er.**

**Ich lachte. „Warum sollte ich sauer sein, Edward? Es ist deine Entscheidung wann du mir deine Vergangenheit erzählen willst und ob du überhaupt darüber sprechen willst." **

**Leicht küsste ich die Spitze seiner Nase und wollte mich ein kleines Stückchen von ihm entfernen, um in seine unendlichen, goldenen Augen zu sehen, deren Schönheit für immer in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war, doch seine Hände fingen mein Gesicht ein und dann trafen unsere Lippen sich zu einem sanften und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlichen Kuss.**

„**Du bist das wunderbarste Geschöpf, das auf diesem Planeten wandelt, Isabella.", flüsterte er. „Und ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere."**

„**Dann bin ich auch das glücklichste Wesen auf diesem Planeten, mein Engel.", erwiderte ich und küsste ihn abermals.**

**Mit einem Lächeln zog er mich in seine Arme und ich legte den Kopf auf seine einst eiskalte Brust.**

**Ich hörte sein Herz nicht, wie ich es getan hätte, wäre er menschlich gewesen, doch er gab mir mit allem was er tat zu verstehen, dass es schlug und dass jeder Schlag nur dem einen Zweck diente, bei mir zu sein und genau das tat mein Herz auch, für immer und ewig.**


End file.
